A Different Girl
by MultiFandomed4life
Summary: It has been five years since the war. Five years since Tris's death. Tobias is now a twenty-three year old man, who never really found the one again. But when an eccentric girl named Charcoal, who is a good kind of cold, drops into his life -literally- will Tobias Eaton, a pain-streaked man, be able to love this new girl? OC Tobias
1. Chapter 1

**EatonDauntlessCake4610 ****here****! I got this idea just now so I am quickly writing it. Please tell me if you want it continued!**

Tobias Eaton PoV

It has been five years since the end of the war. Five years since Tris died. I am now twenty-three here in Chicago. Since the plan of being free and unsegregated with no factions did not completely work out after the war, we have gone back to the old system. It is more familiar, and much more serene. The rules are not as strict, not as enforced. Anyone can choose to transfer at any age above 15, and there is no longer a chance of becoming factionless. If you fail the not-so-hard initiation of any faction, you may transfer again for the Choosing Ceremony time period each year is two months instead of two hours. We are no longer identified by color, but by a band worn on out wrist that is optional to wear. If you wish not to live like we used to back then, there is another part of Chicago that is free with no factions, no rules; just laws. During the two month period, you can also choose to be there, to be not identified by personality traits, but by your personality itself.

I don't know why, but I choose to be a part of a faction again, to be grouped again. I chose to be separated. Everyday I tell myself I should hate it, but I can't help but love it more and more each passing day. Perhaps I am not used to change. Perhaps.

* * *

><p>As I walk down the old and familiar halls of Dauntless, my mind wanders off to Tris. It's been so long that all my memories of her have faded, have turned to dust. I loved her, I did, but it becomes hard to love someone that you can hardly remember. I just know that I loved her, that she was rebellious and different, that when we embraced each other, we fit like a key with the correct lock. I remember her golden blonde hair. I remember her sky blue eyes crowded with misty gray clouds. But... I can't... Remember anything else. Its almost as if she was a fragment of my imagination, a simulation almost. The only proof I have that she existed is her sibling who has become my little brother, her friends who have become mine. Her death certificate.<p>

I also remember one day searching for her birthday, hoping it would give me another reason to acknowledge her. It was December 17th. I remember crying. She died on her seventeenth birthday, on the seventeenth of the coldest month. The world couldn't have been more timed.

I finally make it to the net, the same one that I pulled Tris out of almost a million years ago, to me. I see Caleb, who transfered here a year ago for a little "test" but decided to stay, off in the corner and he walks up to me.

"Hey, Tobias," he says. I smile.

"Hey, Caleb, how was your week? Haven't seen you for a few days." His smile becomes a grin, sprinkled with a little blush.

"I met a girl," he says giddily. I laugh and tease him.

"Caleb Prior has a little thing for a girl? I thought this nerd would die alone with three cats named Jose, Sarah, and Blue Jean," I say as I ruffle his hair. I used to hate him because I thought he was the fault of Tris's death, but we've grown so close, we have a stronger relationship than between me and Zeke.

He laughs. "Jose, Sarah, and Blue Jean? Please... It would be J-Zee, Monica, and Fern." We continue to crack jokes at one another until we hear Christina, who became a leader, talk to the initiates from above. They're too high up to fully understand her, but a still hear snatches of her speech.

"Entrance... First jumper... Don't have to... Stairs... Higher ranks..."

I walk up the step to the net and take my place. Caleb stands next to me since he will be helping me this year. I signal for Caleb to prepare for first jumper and he readies himself. I see a flash of dark green and black and soon hear a thud as the person lands in the net. Caleb holds out his hand and the person grabs it. A boy, possibly nineteen. He wears a band symbolizing Candor, though it doesn't matter.

"Can I get your name?" Caleb asks. The boy flashes a set if white teeth, his eyebrows up. It almost looks like he's being cocky but his eyes suggest he is proud in himself for being able to make himself do that.

"Jonathon Edwards, sir." Caleb smiles at him.

"You don't want to shorten it in any way?" Asks Caleb.

"Nosir. Jonathon Edwards is who am." The boy smiles again. He was raised well

Caleb turns around and looks at the crowd that appeared when we were preparing. "First jumper: Jonathon Edwards!"

The crowed cheers and chants "Jon-a-thon! Jon-a-thon!"

I smile, a gesture I have widely opened to. I used to never smile and now I always smile.

I wait for the next jumper. Both Caleb and I agreed we'd switch every jumper. I see a bright blue blur and hear the net squeak as the springs are stretched. I offer my hand and feel a smaller and colloused one take it. I see on her wrist a tattoo. The letters are small.

_The words on that band,_

_don't make me who I am_.

I feel my hand tingle.

No. No no no no no. No sparks, no love, NO.

I pull out a girl. She looks around twenty one, twenty two-ish. She has icy blonde hair cut in a pixie cut, some of her hair nipping at her ear cartilage. She wears snowflake earnings that hang and I look at her actual face. She has dozens of little freckles and her skin is tan with pale lips. Her eyes. Her eyes are... eccentric. They are a neon green with sprinkles of a bright purple. She looks like she came from another world, yet she's beautiful.

NO, Tobias. No. You don't fall in love at first sight. You find her attractive. That. Is. All.

"Name?" I say. I am think I've been staring too long. Seconds, minutes, maybe hours too long.

Immediately and confidently, she says, "Charcoal. My name is Charcoal."

I swallow a breath, my nervousness rising for some reason. I look at the crowd.

"Second jumper: Charcoal!"

As she steps down, I say some words that I remember saying, just not to whom I said it to.

"Welcome to Dauntless."

* * *

><p><strong>Don't hate me! I hope you like it, please leave a review and give me advice, please! And, yes, this is a OC×Tobias Fanfiction, so keep that in mind. Thanks for reading. And I will update my other stories next week.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**EDC4610 here! Not as many people read this as I hoped but, meh, whatevs. XD I'd love some support guys so if you just leave a review, that'd be great. But I won't beg for 'em.**

I lead the newest initiates down the hallway after Klaren, the Dauntless-born-instructor in training, seperates with the others. Midway down the hallway, I stop and turn around. I scan each initiate carefully and my eyes linger on Charcoal and Jonathon longer than the others. They seem to be hitting it off; my temple tingles.

"Initiates, I will be your instructor for the next few weeks. My name is Tobias and I expect you to treat me with respect, even if we don't have the Factionless anymore. Otherwise, you might find yourself in the same office as Christina and a mop in your hand." They all nod.

"And I'm Caleb. I'm only an instructor-in-training and may have been Erudite but I can still kick your ass." I laugh. Even if he looks flimsy as heck, that's pretty accurate. My jaw is still sore from when he hit me by reflex a few days ago.

"If you follow me, I'll take you to the Pit, and before you say anything, former Candors, it'll make more since when we get there," I say.

I take then down the hallways, that have been marked with different colors do make finding places simpler. "Remember," Caleb begins, "the purple leads to the Pit. Not that its hard to find."

Finally, we stand in front of the soundproof double doors. I look to see if they're all there before setting a hand on the door. "Welcome," I push, "to the Pit."

They walk in and soak up their surroundings. Since the war, Dauntless "remodeled" the Pit. Instead of just blue lanterns, certain areas have glow- and black-lights. Some of the walls are splattered with neon paint -curtousy of an unlimited paintball game- and others have all the old faction symbals. One of the tattoo artists also painted one I designed myself: the faction symbols used on a deck of cards that poke out of a broken circle. It represented the Divergent, how if they played their cards right, they'd remain free.

One of the girls -Auburn, I think- comes up and places an arm in the crook of my elbow like a stand. "This is so beautiful. Did you help with any of this?" I look down at her and see what's she's trying to get at. She said she was fourteen when Caleb asked for her name. Apperently, her birthday is just in a week so she got an exception. She looks like me, with dark blue eyes and softly colored skin and our hair colors are almost identical. I'd say she was my little sister if Evelyn hadn't told me she became infirtle years ago.

I look at her eyes; curiosity swirls in them like a hurricane does over an ocean. I think I already like her as a sister. I smile.

"I designed the symbol over there with the cards," I say, pointing. She looks and smiles.

"Reminds me of the Divergent." I laugh.

"That's the point. They play their cards right, they stay free. That's how it was before the war."

She stares back up at me. "Do you know a lot about how it was before the war?" I look at the initiates behind us. They're all occupied with something else.

"Hold one," I say. "We can talk more in the Cafeteria. Initiates!" They all stop fawning the shops and indoor paintball arenas and look at me. "Come with me and we'll get some lunch."

They follow me as I lead them a few hallways away to the Cafeteria. "This is where you will get food. You can also buy not perishable foods to bring to your dorms and apartments once you pass initiation. In..." I glance at the clock. "In forty-five minutes, I'll lead you to your dorm rooms. Now, go eat lunch. And I suggest you have some of the ice cream cake, makes you think your mouth died and went to heaven," I add with a chuckle. They all scatter off and start conversating.

I grab a sandwich, a couple handfuls of chips, and two slices of cake, which I know I might regret later, and go see if Auburn is sitting already. She is and I see her at a table with Charcoal, Jonathon and Caleb. I walk up to them and sit across from Auburn and next to Caleb and take a bite from my sandwich. I see Charcoal out of the corner of my eye take out her snowflake earrings and can't help but open my mouth.

"Why the snowflakes? Its only Autumn." She looks at me like I pissed her off but when she realizes its me, she relaxes. She looks at her earrings to me and back again, like she wonders if its me or the snowflakes that asked the question.

"Snowflakes. I was born in the Winter and I remember when I was very little, my mom gave these to me. At first, they were charms and a necklace but it broke so I turn them into earrings. Good things used to happen when I wore them, so they became my good luck charm, ya know? Like rabbit feet." I nod. She looks away from me and I see her cheeks become red. "I thought... I thought if I brought them, there would be a better chance I got into Dauntless." She looks back at me. "I always loved the Dauntless, even before the war." I nod again. Even though I somewhat chose Dauntless by default, since I wouldn't fit anywhere else, I understand where she's coming from. They- _we _are a very interesting and admirable faction. At least, we are now.

"Cool." Really, Tobias, really? She says all that and all you can say back is cool?

"Can you tell me about before the war?" Auburn asks. How did I forget about that? Heat runs to my cheeks.

"Sorry." She gives me a I-have-a-feeling-that-someone's-got-a-crush face that Zeke used to give me with Tris. I haven't seen a face like that directed towards me in years.

Damn.

Auburn could seriously be my sister in an alternate universe or something.

"Sorry," I say again. "Do you want to know about my life before the war or do you have any general questions?"

She thinks for a bit. "General questions, first, since you seem like someone who played a big part in the war for some reason.

...

...

This chic is seriously, no joke, alternate universe me, my alternate universe sister, or straight up psychic.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, sorry guys. That seemed like a good place to stop. Thank you for taking time of your beautiful day to read my story and I'll hopefully see you next chapter! Please leave suggestions in the reviews and don't forget to follow, favorite, review, and maybe even PM me. L8er! XD<strong>

**EDC4610**


End file.
